We are applying Genetic Algorithm techniques to achieving automatic optimization of simulations of ESEEM data. We use the methods of Meyer, et al. (Phys. Rev. Lett 63:1735, 1989) and Rodriguez, et al. (J. Phys. Chem. 100:6849, 1996) in a novel application to ESEEM spectroscopic data from 2-, 3-, and 4-pulse experiments.